


Monster and Miracle

by GillslikeaFish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, but i love ushiten so, i can't write, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillslikeaFish/pseuds/GillslikeaFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendou had learned a lot of things over the years, like how to ride a bike, or how to successfully climb onto the roof of his house without falling off, but possibly one of the most important things he had learned was that children were terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster and Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, and honestly i'm not sure if i'll write more but i just love ushiten so much (it is my life blood) Sorry if it's bad i can't write stories like i can write essays  
> (my grammer and spelling are also probably terrible)

Tendou had learned a lot of things over the years, like how to ride a bike, or how to successfully climb onto the roof of his house without falling off, but possibly one of the most important things he had learned was that children were terrible. He learned this as early as his elementary school days when he would get made fun of and kicked and bullied while the other students just watched and did nothing, he hated it. He remembered wanting to make friends and wanting to have someone to laugh with and smile with, but all he ever got was the taunting voices calling out “monster” and “freak” jeering at him with nasty grins plastered onto their faces, he hated it.

_Satori- (noun)- sudden enlightenment_

_(ex)- the road that leads to satori_

That was his name, but the name Satori was also one that belonged to a youkai capable of reading minds, and that was him the “guess monster” That was the name given to him by his _wonderful_ teammates. “That’s who I am” he thought “I’m a monster”

Through volleyball he was usefull, his long limbs and monster intuition made him a formidable blocker. “There’s that word again” he thought “monster”

“Hey, look at that guy over there”

“Wow, that guy is massive!”

Tendou inched closer and listened “Ushijima Wakatoshi, huh” He looked over the railing and saw him, tall and serious with broad shoulders and standing in a way that brimmed with certainty of his team's victory. “Ushijima Wakatoshi” he said again, this time with more wonder and then he saw something spectacular, something like a miracle. Ushijima ran up and, with the most perfect form Tendou had ever seen, he spiked, and Tendou cheered _it’s miracle boy Wakatoshi_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !


End file.
